Many data processing systems require a large amount of data storage, for use in efficiently accessing, modifying, and re-storing data. Data storage is typically separated into several different levels, each level exhibiting a different data access time or data storage cost. A first, or highest level of data storage involves electronic memory, usually dynamic or static random access memory (DRAM or SRAM). Electronic memories take the form of semiconductor integrated circuits where millions of bytes of data can be stored on each circuit, with access to such bytes of data measured in nanoseconds. The electronic memory provides the fastest access to data since access is entirely electronic.
A second level of data storage usually involves direct access storage devices (DASD). DASD storage, for example, includes magnetic and/or optical disks. Data bits are stored as micrometer-sized or less magnetically or optically altered spots on a disk surface, representing the “ones” and “zeros” that comprise the binary value of the data bits. Magnetic DASD includes one or more disks that are coated with remnant magnetic material. DASDs can store gigabytes of data, and the access to such data is typically measured in milliseconds, i.e. orders of magnitudes slower than electronic memory.
Having a backup data copy is mandatory for many businesses for which data loss would be catastrophic. The time required to recover lost data is also an important recovery consideration. With tape or library backup, primary data is periodically backed-up by making a copy on tape or library storage at a remote storage location.
What is needed is a method to transfer information from a first information storage and retrieval system comprising a first track size and a plurality of first tracks to a second information storage and retrieval system comprising a second track size and a plurality of second tracks.